the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saron Facilor
Saron Facilor is a Voodoo Witch who lived in a shadier area of Louisiana. In 2022, he was killed as a result of the American Purge, which the S.M.S.B. initiated. Biography Lifetime Saron Facilor was born sometime before the 1990s.Mrs. Twisted NoHead wanted to learn his magic, confirming that he was alive at the time. At some point of time, through unknown circumstances, Saron Facilor encountered a legion of voodoo demons and formed an alliance with them, granting himself power over black magic, which he would regularly use to swindle desperate and unfortunate citizens and rob from others. Over time, Saron developed an infamous reputation around the city, and is a feared figure in the eyes of its inhabitants. At an unknown time, Saron discovered an extremely powerful curse, though it is likely it was his own invention. He chose to use it upon opponents who meant to kill him. In 2022, during the American Purge, Saron Facilor was hunted down and fought by Baby Intelligence and the other members of the S.M.S.B. Knowing this would happen, Saron contacted the voodoo demons, who promised to help him in the battle. They joined him just as the other S.M.S.B. members did; the Battle of the Spells ensued. While the spirits engaged the other members, Saron personally fought Lindsay Kellerman, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, and Baby Intelligence all at once. Before the fight began, Force Baby used the Force to bind Saron's lips together. Finally, Saron fired the aforementioned curse he had discovered at Lindsay, and it hit her directly, knocking her unconscious. Facilor would have killed Kellerman if he had been able to say the incantation, but his voice was taken by Force Baby and the nonverbal version of the curse was not as powerful as it normally would be. Saron used the curse again against Baby Intelligence, but it was blunted by Baby Intelligence's use of an extremely powerful telekinetic deflection. The curse still knocked Baby Intelligence off his feet. Saron also attempted to use the same curse against Force Baby while they were duelling during the battle, but Sebiscuits Cardarphen managed to hit him with a death beam before he could complete the spell, killing Saron and putting the duel to an end. Post-mortem As a result of the curse Saron Facilor had assaulted Lindsay with, Lindsay had to return to New York City, which Force Baby had teleported her to. Throughout the next few weeks, Lindsay had to take no less than ten different medicines daily for an extended period of time, provided by a nurse at NYC Hospital named Joshua Pye. Powers and abilities Saron Facilor was an extremely skilled duelist and was one of the most dangerous villains the S.M.S.B. faced, apart from three mutant factions. Saron's signature spell involved using a slashing movement with his hand which would shoot purple fire at his victim. He used this spell twice during the Battle of the Spells (Lindsay was the only one to be struck). Saron was the only known practitioner of this unidentified spell and may have even invented it himself. Saron could also cast many like forms of Dark magic and knew a vast variety of spells to use. During the Battle of the Spells, he dueled Baby Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, and Sebiscuits single-handedly, despite a Force bind upon his mouth forcing him to use all nonverbal magic to do so. He incapacitated Lindsay with his signature spell (although its effects were not as powerful). Indeed, Sebiscuits only managed to defeat him because he was momentarily distracted. It is also implied that Saron was skilled at Transfiguration, the art of transforming objects. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Wizards Category:2022 deaths Category:Unknown births Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Villains Category:Deaths by Death beam